Uncovering Unwanted Truths
by Silentreader034
Summary: As an informant, Izaya met many different characters, but his next client was... not of this world. She wasn't a dullahan like Celty, nor was she a vampire, but she was no longer human. She challenges him to play an entirely different game with no leads nor witnesses with only one way to win. "Find my body."
1. Prologue

Izaya was taking a stroll in the streets of Ikebukuro when amongst the passing residents he noticed a neon poncho hoodie that stood out. It wasn't just the neon poncho that caught his eye. The sky blue umbrella opened above the person's head hid the person's face from his viewpoint.

Izaya noticed that the figure seem to have a slender form so maybe a young girl? Either way the girl seemed to be a weirdo sitting on top of the lamppost so oblivious to the strange place she chose to sit.

He wondered as to why no one noticed her presence on top of the lamppost. The other people passed by without even taking a peek above them.

She seemed to be watching someone amongst the crowd, but as to whom he wasn't entirely sure.

There was something oddly familiar about her though.

At the same moment, she had chosen to jump off the lamppost seemingly about to follow someone.

Intrigued by the strange youth he tailed her to get a closer look at who she was.

She swerved and avoided any contact with others quickly and quietly. He followed her gaze to see as to whom she was following. His eyes widened recognizing the tall blonde bartender. Shit he really didn't want to be found at the moment.

Staying behind he watched from afar as the neon poncho stood watching a specific apartment building. Izaya noticed Tom and Shizu-chan walking towards the apartment.

A little while later he heard a loud crash from within.

There seemed to be a falling out as a girl ran out crying with headphones around her neck. Her tears were evident as she ran passed the girl in the yellow poncho.

_"Crybaby as always little sis." _The neon poncho girl murmured in English. Izaya heard the girl's smooth quiet voice even in this huge city.

"Oh a lady killer as usual Shizu-chan." Izaya whistled walking towards the young woman in neon. "Too bad for your sister."

The girl swiftly lifted her head when she met his eyes. Her own irises widened at the sudden eye contact. He noticed her eyes were not a very ordinary colour.

She seemed to be in shock at him for some reason.

Taking a step back she slowly asked in disbelief. "You… can see me?"

Izaya in return answered in a matter of fact tone. "Yes, of course I can. I'm not blind."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh but you are, more than you know." Bowing politely she wanted to excuse herself. "Excuse me"

However Izaya wasn't letting her get away that easily, he needed an explanation to her reaction. Recklessly he grabbed her wrist, but then she yelled in fear, "Don't!"

For some reason his vision was getting dark very quickly. Just like that he passed out slumped against the cool hard ground.

* * *

The next day, he opened his reddish brown eyes to the sound of another person's breathing above him.

"Wow, you're a really light sleeper." A female voice commented. She blinked standing next to his bed. "Considering the fact you practically fainted yesterday."

His eye widened at the lavender eyes matching his gaze startling him. He whipped out a pocketknife he had under his bed sitting up quickly.

"Seems like I have an uninvited guest." Izaya calmly commented even though inwardly he questioned why she was here at the moment. "Did you carry me back?"

The girl merely smiled "In a way, yes."

Izaya lowered the knife away from her neck and sighed. "How did you get in?"

"I just let myself in after your secretary arrived." She reasoned with a cheeky smile.

Izaya observed her outfit noticing the black leggings and neon yellow poncho she wore. "Are you supposed to look like Pikachu? Or is this some kind of new fad?"

She suppressed her chuckle with a wink. "You would know."

Izaya ran a hand through his hair. "I'll listen to your story after."

She shook her head. "I'll just wait at the couch."

Izaya shrugged getting up from bed inhaling the smell of lavender coming from the girl.

Izaya could only organize his thoughts at this girl's appearance. He was reminded of the news report yesterday of the girl they were talking about.

"Namie! Make two cups of coffee!" Izaya instructed to his secretary on the bottom floor of his apartment.

He could hear shuffling in the kitchen.

Izaya in shorts and a maroon t-shirt headed for the bathroom.

"So what brings you here to my apartment?" Izaya started

"I had to drag you back to your apartment and now I have a favor to ask of you. But before that do you believe in an afterlife Izaya Orihara?" Her voice echoed while he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"It's pointless to hope for Heaven and Hell, but if I were to choose I would prefer Heaven."

"Really?" She questioned "Since you love humans so much I would've thought you'd prefer haunting your little humans for all eternity chained to Earth forever."

"Oh? Well then why don't you give me your opinion?"

"No human has ever died twice to see what happens after. But I think there are always exceptions to that rule." She chuckled "That's what makes living an interesting experience. You never know what to expect."

"That's absolutely true." Izaya agreed.

"But you know what it doesn't matter. We all live separate lives. Live to the best of our abilities." She continued, "Although some lives are cut short."

"Humans don't know when they'll die."

She laughed to herself. "You make it sound like you're not human yourself."

Izaya hummed "Because I am their God."

"I'd have to disagree, you still crave love just like any other human out there. You're no different from them." She argued in a teasing tone.

Izaya had a suspicion she was someone similar to him. The way she spoke made it sound like she did not care for human life.

"Maybe I am just like you, except unlike you… I will never change." She reasoned twirling the ring he left on his bedside table.

Izaya listened to her speak all the way as he left the bathroom to get changed into his usual black pants and V-neck.

"You have two sisters, and you are rivals with Shizuo Heiwajima. It seems you're not well liked by many people." She continued sitting on the couch as Namie brought out the two cups of coffee on Izaya's desk. "You work as an information broker for the underworld."

Izaya smirked "I guess you're part of the underworld if you're looking for information from me."

"I guess in some form I am." She commented as he walked down the stairs.

"I'll listen to any troubles you want taken care of. So who's information do you need me to look up?"

As he stepped onto the bottom of the floor Namie noticed his presence and huffed in irritation. "Took you long enough. Whom the hell are you talking to?"

Izaya blinked fixing his gaze on the girl sitting on his couch at the moment holding his ring in her hand.

"Didn't someone carry me to my room?" Izaya asked getting confused at his secretary's blank expression.

Namie lifted an eyebrow. "No one came through the door except you." Namie turned on the TV to the news channel. "You were more animated than usual though. You told me to leave early yesterday."

Izaya nodded slowly narrowing his eyes at the neon poncho she wore. "Then who is the one sitting on my couch?"

Namie turned her head frowning. "There's no one there. Although the room does for some reason smell like lavender."

Izaya's blood ran cold. "How many people do you see in this room?"

Namie frowned at her boss' constant questions. "Two, you and me. Am I supposed to see someone else?"

_"She can't see me, Izaya. You of all people should understand what I'm implying."_ The girl said with a calm smile.

The girl stood up which gave him more proof as to why there was something fishy about this young woman.

_"I am the very concept you fear most."_

Below her feet where there should have been shadow that illuminated her figure, but there was nothing. Her feet didn't even touch the ground; she was just floating around. Even so she lifted the coffee cup to her lips gulping the hot liquid.

Namie's eyes widened at the floating coffee cup tilting as if there was someone drinking the liquid. The dark liquid did not drop to the floor so where the hell was it being digested?

While for Izaya, he could feel the excitement in his veins at the new discovery, she might just bring a new spark to his personal life. Izaya knew exactly what she meant and with a devilish smile he murmured, "So that's why you were asking about God."

He matched her knowing gaze with a smirk as he voiced his own realization.

_"You're already dead."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN DURARARA. ONLY OWN MY OC.**_  
_

**Well this idea just popped into my head as I was writing a new chapter for a different fanfic so I decided I'd post it for now. **

**Please review or comment on what you think so far. **

**Thanks for reading:) **


	2. Chapter 1

"I didn't know my reputation branched off even into the afterlife." Izaya voiced after he drank his coffee. He had sent Namie away since the woman was more rattled than he had expected at thet sight of a floating cup.

She was floating above the couch lying on nothing. She still wore that neon poncho as she fiddled with a flip knife in her hand. "If it did you'd have more clients like me. Although I'm pretty rare in this day of age." She responded cheerfully.

"You don't seem at all rattled at the fact that you're a ghost."

"Well it's been an occupation of mine for awhile. I'm not sure if I should be glad or depressed." She reasoned placing the flip knife back in her pocket. "Did you like the trick I did with the coffee?"

Izaya smirked "The cup is still full but it's lost its warmth."

She returned his smirk as she looked at her pale hands. "You're right. I cannot consume food or beverages. All I can do is create the _illusion_ that I drank it."

"It's nice, that warmth. But it only lasts for a moment," She commented, "Just like a dying body..."

What a strange girl she looked to be still a teenager, to die young and never grow old. She must've had a bright future until her death. However her manner of speech was rather disturbing.

And yet she didn't look the least unhappy about her predicament. In fact she seemed to be _enjoying_ her time as a ghost.

As he observed her profile he noticed she had a small mole below her left eye.

"So what brings you to my office? I'm sure it's not to spy on me."

"Who would I tell?" She shot back with a smile. "When you fainted I just went through your phone and well… your vivid memory is also quite interesting."

Izaya began arranging the various pieces on his Go board. "So you can see into a person's memory."

"Do you know what that is called?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Human possession" He answered

"Yup" She gave a thumbs up. "Being a guy for half an hour was quite the new experience."

"But back to the topic. I'd like to propose a game." She continued revealing a devilish smile.

That caught his interest. She was being quite upfront about her motives. He lifted an eyebrow. "Oh a game you say… and if I refuse?"

Her eyes darkened as she pulled out one of his knives. "I may not be able to consume food, but I can still kill you."

She floated towards him getting right up in his face. Close enough that he could smell the potent aroma of lavender coming from her.

Her eyes were downcast as she encircled his neck with her hands. "Unlike a normal murderer, I cannot be detained by the police nor can I be executed for homicide. I am nothing more than a walking corpse. Even if you were to scream for help how do you suppose a person would kill a ghost?"

Her cold grasp made him shiver in anticipation. She truly could have been a demon if she had chosen to descend from Hell.

"A couple more deaths on my conscious won't matter in the long run." She breathed next to his ear. "_Because I refuse to go to Heaven or Hell._"

"In other words I have no choice but to agree." He spoke up in his carefree tone. "I always love a good game"

That made her freeze in surprise before she muttered with a chuckle, "Carefree liar."

She backed away from him watching as he rearranged his pieces on the Go board.

"I want you to find me." She began pulling her neon hood over her dark hair.

"Aren't you too old to be playing hide and seek?" Izaya asked placing the king pieces in place and rearranging the pawns on the board. "I was expecting something more painful in mind."

"More specifically, find my body." She finished.

"You can use any piece at your disposal." She took a chess piece-specifically the queen piece and twirled the piece of wood between her fingers. "The Dollars, Yellow Scarves, the dullahan, even your very own siblings, anyone- to find my body."

"You were killed." Izaya pieced from her words "and now you want your body back."

"Exactly" She nodded "My mind will finally be at peace when I find it."

Izaya smirked "You sound just like a dullahan I know in search of her head. That's all you want? To find your corpse? Such low standards."

The ghost smirked "Unlike her I'm not willing to trust what comes out of your mouth. Unlike your other clients I've gotten a look at the way you think. A relationship without trust I think is the easiest for both of us."

She drifted to the ground still holding the chess piece in her right hand. There was a long pause as she contemplated her thoughts twirling the black piece in her pale hand.

"You're still just a human." She murmured quietly watching his hands arrange the pieces one by one on the board. "No matter how powerful a piece you become you are still bound by the rules on that Go Board. Otherwise the rules would no longer apply."

He lifted an eyebrow. "And you consider myself one of them? A pawn?"

She smiled clarifying, "I still consider you _human_."

"Really~ What makes you say-"

"Coffee" She butt in quietly. Her eyes held honesty clear as day. "You had your secretary make two cups. You were still polite even though you sensed there was something off about me."

He frowned at her logic. "How does this make me human?"

She chuckled hiding her hands behind her back. She began drifting above the floor again high enough to sit on Namie's desk. She swung her legs back and forth lightly with her boots still on. Her dark brown hair being covered by that neon hood only long strands could be seem.

"It makes you human to _me._ Even before I died I've never had coffee before." She averted her gaze focusing it on the flat screen hanging across the room. "Tell me, how did the coffee taste like?"

A strange ghost indeed. At some points she looked like an adult in the tone she spoke and yet at other times she spoke like a naive child. Really he couldn't predict what she would say.

"It was bitter just the way I like it." Izaya answered turning on his computer.

"What does bitterness taste like I wonder?" She said aloud like a typical child would.

"You seem to ask a lot of questions."

She shrugged her small shoulders not understanding his comment. "I cannot consume food nor beverages. I can't even remember what food tastes like or how it feels to have a liquid go down your throat."

"But if I could drink the coffee, I would have poured a lot of milk and sugar in. I dislike bitterness if I recall correctly." She nodded to herself.

Izaya scoffed to himself. Typical, she preferred sweet over bitter.

"In other words, you are not a God, you are just one human amongst the city. In my eyes that is." She corrected her words.

Izaya was intrigued to think he'd met someone who could so confidently declare that he was beneath her. It irked him to think she knew something he didn't. He had a feeling there was more to this game than she was letting on. From the way she seemed to avoiding saying anything about her death.

"I've just set the stage for the continuation of _your story. _In this game, you'll be the main protagonist." She explained with a secretive smile.

How could he refuse such an interesting request. From watching her movements he could deduced that she was the manipulative type, but... at the same time sentimental. He'd also noticed she had a flip knife in her pocket that she kept with her. Was that the murder weapon used to kill her? Or was the knife her own?

There was still one thing bothering him. From the TV programs he watched all ghosts had one thing and that was their lingering attachment to their regrets. Since she proclaimed to be a ghost, other than her lingering attachment to her body what kept her from drowning in despair at the thought of her own death?

So many questions and not enough answers. What would a murderer want from such a young girl? It seemed to him she already knew who was behind her death and yet why drag him into this?

"I'm just bored." She answered.

Izaya looked up from his screen blinking. Had he said that out loud?

She chuckled watching his bewildered expression. "Izaya, do I really seem like the type to just forgive the ones who killed me?"

"Not at all. You seem the type to get back at a person 100 times worse." He was the same.

She chuckled. He wasn't exactly wrong. "I'll give you a hint as to why I can't rest in peace."

_"If I really wanted to see you dead,"_

She held out her open palm that still held the queen chess piece. Her eyes grew dark almost pitch black as she continued.

_"I'd just drag you to Hell myself."_

Izaya was taken aback by her wording, she sounded like an unstable sort that couldn't be tamed. The chess piece in her hand became dust as she squeezed the wood in her palm. There was no mercy whatsoever in her eyes. She could be so innocent at one point and then merciless the next. He couldn't help but think she truly was a magnificent creature.

This was her warning.

In this game she had created, when she was finally able to rest in peace. It could be him or it could be her murderers, but either way:

_She wouldn't be going down alone._

* * *

**The other half of their day in his office.**

**Review and comment on what you think. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara only own my OC.**


	3. Chapter 2

When he woke up the next morning he was accompanied by his stalke- he meant ghost. She didn't say much, merely observing his movements with calculating eyes of curiosity. From watching him brush his teeth to watching him eat. She didn't say a single word.

Her violet eyes however seemed like they saw through him rather her eyes didn't blink whatsoever. It was unnerving how _inhuman_ she acted without a thought.

"I see you're making your own observations." He began as he sipped his coffee. "Like what you see?"

She blinked surprised at her own silence. She broke into a shrug nonchalantly. "I'm just taking note of my new protagonist."

"What kind of of person are you?" She asked herself. "Humans are complex creatures. They don't appreciate what they already have. You are no exception."

"Who was the one before me?" He asked with a lift of an eyebrow.

Her violet eyes widened in innocent surprise. "Before you?"

"You just said _new_ protagonist. Meaning there was someone else."

"You don't have to worry I'll be giving him a visit soon." She smiled innocently. "He is no longer needed in this game."

Even though her lips were smiling, her eyes remained cold and unfeeling.

She met his gaze square on as if she was challenging him to disagree with her.

"Playing hard to get, I see." He sighed with a chuckle.

"You bet, I can't come off as easy you know. That's how you get taken advantage of." She shrugged light heartedly. "You can take your time with finding my body. It's just an experiment I've been conducting since I died."

"To see how far humans will go for another person?"

"Something like that. But I've conducted most humans just can't accept the fact I'm a ghost so they convince themselves that I'm some hallucination."

"And were you?"

She chuckled "They wish reality was that nice."

"Do you consider yourself one of them?" He asked. It was never common for someone like her to appear before him. Another being who shared his views.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA _One of them._" She laughed "Of course I was."

"I may be dead, but I was still human." She was amused. Unlike him, she wasn't arrogant enough to think she was something special.

"I had a family. I had friends. I had enemies. I had a life." She continued counting off her fingers. "With just one blow it was all taken away from me."

"Are you going to take your revenge?"

She smiled tossing her knife in the air and catching it midair.

"Do I seem like that type of person?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. That's why you're still here."

She shrugged impassively. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

To be honest, she didn't seem much different from every other human except for her tendency to float and walk through walls. Although at one point, he was still skeptical about her request. "Find my body"

There had to be more to her request than _finding her body_; with people like her there was always something more to the story that he didn't know about.

Namie wouldn't be here until later so he would leave before she arrived. Standing up he grabbed his jacket heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, startled by the sudden movement.

He smirked "You'll see."

She tilted her head in confusion. What did he intend to do? She followed behind him waiting to see what his next move would be. He didn't even look back to make sure she was following him. An arrogant man to the end.

She smiled defeatedly at the older man. He was much different from the previous participants.

He actually seemed _to know what he was doing._

He wasn't bothered at her sudden appearance. It was amusing to find such an interesting human. They stopped in the middle of a street where he finally stopped. The streets were bustling with people ranging from toddlers to the elderly.

"Stand by that tree over there." Izaya instructed pointing to a large tree. She tilted her head in wonder but did so anyways.

"What do you intend to have me do standing here?" She asked mildly amused keeping her hands in her pocket.

"I'll have you play dead." He smirked revealing an array of flip blades in his right hand.

Before she could even react he had already thrown the first blade towards her. Not expecting his attack, she had no time to dodge the blade coming straight at her. With a jolt it almost felt like her heart would burst in pain at the impact pushing her backwards towards the tree.

He watched as her legs gave out from beneath causing her to slump to the ground. Her bangs covered her eyes so he couldn't make out her expression from this distance. Izaya stood far enough that she couldn't attack him. She had slumped to the ground like a rag doll without much of a peep coming from her. Not even a cry of surprise.

With another knife, he threw another directed at her heart. The metal shone in the sunlight reflecting light.

_So weapons could still be used against her_, he inwardly noted.

People merely passed by without even a glance at her fallen form. She was an easy person to spot even in this busy city with that neon poncho she wore and yet no one noticed.

No one was a bit of an exaggeration. Only a few noticed and it amused him as he recognized quite a few of those people. They ignored her fallen form as if she was never there at the sight of him standing before her body in dark pleasure.

He made a note to confront them later about it.

He smirked darkly at his new discovery; no matter how many times he stabbed her she could not die. He watched as each blade made contact with her flesh, with no reaction coming from her. Repeatedly with five other knives he aimed for other vital points.

Her neck

Her arms

Even her lungs.

He found himself smiling at the situation. He wasn't even _killing _her; it was just another experiment. To the average human being, they would only be able to see him standing with his knives in his hand aiming for the tree.

Keyword: _average_

_3:40 PM_

He waited until he heard a different reaction from amongst the humans.

"Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice cackled behind him. "She's finally dead. SHE'S FINALLY DEAD. I'm FREE."

A man just a bit older than him stood behind him laughing hysterically at her crumpled body. He wore a suit fit for a gangster. As to what he was wearing specifically wearing he'd leave that to your imagination. But it seems this man was definitely drunk from the smell coming from his three day old clothes. His eyes were wide with insanity written in his irises.

Huh, so she attracted these kind of weirdos. How interesting~

_3:45 PM_

He smiled at the man. "Oh? How may I ask do you know her?"

"Did she ensnare you in her game?" He asked.

"Ehhh..." Izaya darkly drawled interested at the older man's input. "Why don't we have a talk somewhere else."

Directing the man away from her form still unmoving by the base of the tree, Izaya was satisfied at his win. Even if he did have to stab a girl one too many times.

Izaya chose a nearby park bench where the older man sat down with a bounce in his step.

_3:50 PM_

"She's finally gone. She's lost." The man kept on rambling.

"Tell me something useful please."

"30 days"

"Beg your pardon?" Izaya frowned

"That's how long I've had to find her body."

"There's a time limit. Any clues?"

The man gravely advised "You're not the only one playing this game."

"But it doesn't matter anymore, she's just another human being. I knew it. She's not a ghost, she can't do anything to me." The man continued muttering in insanity. His bloodshot eyes growing

Izaya lifted a dark eyebrow in interest. "Should I be worried?"

"It's a race to the finish line."

"One last question why did you decide to participate?"

_3:59 PM _

_"Time's almost up Mr. Fujiyama~" _A new voice intervened in a haunting echo.

Mr. Fujiyama was gasping for breath sweating growing pale at the sound of her voice. "No, no! YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE JUST MY IMAGINATION!"

"_I am very real, Fujiyama." She taunted sliding a hand around his neck from behind with a knife to his neck. "You just refuse to accept my existence." _

_"I'm afraid you're no longer needed here." She whispered into the shell of his ear. _The man shivered at her words shaking in fear. Turning his head to Izaya he muttered fearfully. "You have to win. No matter how many people you step on. Don't let her ensnare you in her trap."

"Heh, you should have taken your own advice."

"SHE'S NOT WHO YOU THINK SHE IS- SHE'S A-" The man was cut off when the slice of the blade tore into his flesh with a clean cut to the neck. The blood blossomed beautifully on the skin slowly but greatly effective in getting the reaction she wanted.

"That's enough from you.~" She smiled coldly at the man. "Unless you wish to die by my hand?~"

Fujiyama whimpered in fear at the blood dripping down. Getting up to his feet he ran as fast as he could. "STAY AWAY. MONSTER!" He screamed hysterically into the distance.

On the other hand, she was laughing at his pathetic screaming, as the man ran off. "As you can see Izaya, _that_ is how a normal person reacts."

Her violet eyes were alit with enjoyment at the man's reaction.

She stood in front of him completely uninjured from his attacks and in her hand she held his knives completely clean as if they'd never made contact with her body. Not a hair fell loose; her appearance stayed the same. The same unstained neon poncho

Unlike the others who looked at her horrified, he merely smiled in dark enjoyment at her presentation. "I see, so you toy with their fear of death against them."

Her violet eyes were downcast as she smiled. As if she was conflicted about her own decisions. Her eyebrows scrunched in deep thinking.

But it only lasted a moment before her expression smoothed over into an indifferent smile. "You know I could have just killed him and framed you for murder with these knives you so kindly stabbed me with."

"You're no longer human, it's not like it'll hurt."

"I wonder about that." She responded wistfully.

Izaya contemplated her strange appearance, he deducted that neon yellow poncho sweater was used to lure in prey into her game. Even he couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. But, it didn't suit her. He didn't know why but he could only picture her in a Raira Academy uniform. The light blue blazer on her small shoulders, the blue sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the matching blue skirt worn just above the knee, her brown hair tied into a french braid over her shoulder. A violet scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Five years" Izaya muttered

She blinked in surprise at the older man. "What did you just say?"

"You were fifteen when you died."

"Hooo" She drawled with a cheeky grin. "How did you make that assumption?"

"I can't reveal all my sources now can I?" Izaya placed a finger over his lips.

"Of course, we both need aces up our sleeves. I'll give you that much. Yes I'm fifteen years old. How does this help you find my body?"

"Any type of information is valuable. Be it the very trivial facts or the obvious ones, knowing my opponent is also my job."

She chuckled seeing his point. It wouldn't be any fun if she always had the upper hand. "How do you know the me right now is real?"

"I'll just have to expose you for the fake you are. Don't you think that'll be interesting?"

She sighed with a hint of a smile on her pink lips. "Can't argue with that."

"But what if I said, your observation skills are a double edged sword?"

"Secondhand information is not very reliable, but that's the fun part. Choosing who to believe. Who to trample on, who to break-"

_"That's why you're always alone." She cut in._

_"Convenience," _

She lifted her pinkie.

_"Control"_

She lifted another finger.

_"Knowledge"_

A third finger lifted.

_"Greed"_

And then her index finger in which he noticed adorned a silver ring much like his own.

_"All your connections are based on these attributes."_

"Basically no one would try to save you." She concluded revealing the blades he had thrown at her in her right hand. All six blades were clean and looked good as new as if his previous stunt had never happened. She reached for his hand placing the blades into his open palm.

"Is there someone who stays by your side for love?"

He pocketed the blades into his pocket without leaving his reddish brown eyes off her form. Her tone of voice was soft and kind and even convincing. Her expression had no evidence of deceit, and he hated that expression. It was too hard to make any concrete observations.

_As if he'd believe the words of a con artist._

He fingered the cold metal of the blades she had given back in deep thought. Her words would've sound quite sincere if it weren't for the fact-

She only returned _five_ of his blades.

He knew she wasn't the type to let him stab her for free and it made him anticipate in excitement. It made his turn now,

"What will your next move be?"

She chuckled smiling with that mischievous look in her eyes as she stepped closer to him placing a cold hand on each of his shoulders.

She touched her forehead to his and breathed with a laugh in her voice.

_"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?"_

He felt shivers of acute fear at her words.

Something just told him he wouldn't like this surprise of hers.

* * *

**Longer chapter to make up for late update. Hope you enjoy ^ ^**

**Review and comment on what you think. **

**Thanks for reading:) **

**Disclaimer: don't own Durarara only own my OC**


End file.
